


A walk in the snow

by MissOrilive



Series: Gay Christmas Oneshots 2014 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The white, cold mass hit him right in the face and he sputtered indignantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiac/gifts).



> My first time publishing here on ao3. Be gentle with me for I'm not a native speaker!  
> Also thanks to my sweet MissManiac for encouring me and fighting with me against my writer's block!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

John'd had to endure the depressed mood of his roommate all day long. No sooner than they - or rather Sherlock - had finished their latest case, that the private investigator´s ingenious mind dropped into the dark abyss without hesitation.  
That had been three days ago and when the doctor had woken up this morning, his friend's mood had been spread over the whole flat. With a sense of foreboding John had dressed himself and gone to the kitchen. A glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicion - Sherlock literally hung in his chair and did not move the slightest bit.  
With a roll of his eyes, John had made himself a cup of tea and then leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the living room. While he took small sips, he watched his roommate.  
"JOHN", finally Sherlock´s first reaction towards him came and John shuddered when he heard how his friend pulled his name in the width.  
"Yes, Sherlock?" He replied, suppressing a sigh. It would only upset the black-haired man.  
"I'm bored." Came the mumbled response. Indeed.  
John knew that he should better not react to it, but ... "Then do something."  
For a short moment Sherlock remained silent, then he lounged deeper into the chair.  
"And what?" He asked, sounding more and more like a small petulant child.  
"Read the newspaper, go for a walk ..." John suggested and carried his cup back into the kitchen.  
"Boring!" The deep voice of his friend followed after him. "A waste of my skills!" It grumbled on. John rolled his eyes as he stood further away from Sherlock. //So modest// he thought.  
"I saw that." Sherlock muttered now.  
"Mmm." John just huffed and put his cup down into the sink. "Just go outside, Sherlock." He said. "You will find more dead people there than here in the apartment." He added sarcastically. Sherlock lifted his head. John wanted to gently push his black curls from Sherlock`s face. Now, however, he saw that his friend began to speak and he interrupted him immediatly.  
"You never leave the house without your cell phone, therefore you will be able to reach everyone, if they have something to do for you." John began to move towards the entrance and took his jacket off the hook and put it on. He also wrapped a scarf around his neck.  
"I will go for a walk now." He said. "Your choice." He opened the door. No sooner had he set a step across the threshold, he felt a body behind himself.  
"John," Sherlock complained directly into his ear. The doctor rolled his eyes -again- and reached behind him and towards Sherlock's coat, which he then threw towards his friend. "Come on." He said and finally left Baker Street 221B, headed for the park closest to their home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Powdered snow had fallen over the icy London during the night and while the roads were cleared, the parks and gardens still offered a beautiful wintery image. The blond doctor calmly strolled through the streets.  
"John, it's cold."  
A young couple walked past them and John smiled at them. The cold had driven redness into their faces, but they both looked happy and content.  
"John, there are no corpses around here."  
He turned left and walked through the entrance to the park. In the distance he could see a few children romping around in the white snow.  
"JOHN!"  
"WHAT?!" the doctor finally growled and stopped in his tracks, causing Sherlock to run into him from behind. John stumbled forward and reached back for his friend to keep himself from falling. Sherlock grunted and tried to find his balance with John's added weight, but his shoes slipped on a frozen puddle beneath his feet and next thing they knew, both men were lieing on the ground.  
John blinked rapidly for a moment, staring at the snow, which now was only a few centimeters from his face. Then he began to laugh.  
"John?" Sherlock asked, trying to pick himself up. Because John was still holding on to him, he landed on his friend again while doing so. John was still laughing and sat up from his stretched out position slowly. He was cold and his knee hurt, he was still annoyed at the mood of his friend, but here they were now and a warm feeling spread inside John's chest. His hand clutched a small pile of snow, when he had finally pushed himself into a sitting position.  
Sherlock had finally slipped his feet back under his body, too. The white, cold mass hit him right in the face and he sputtered indignantly. Below him he could feel the doctor's body shaking with laughter.  
He could feel his lower lip forming a pout. With an icy look, he stared into John's face. The man just grinned up at him. While they still kept eye contact, Sherlock's hand slid to the side and he bent down, closer to his friend. Just as John shuddered when felt the other's warm breath on his face, he also felt something incredibly cold touching his suddenly bare stomach. He squealed and tried to escape the cold. Sherlock grinned, his eyes sparkling, full of superiority.  
"Okay!" John exclaimed, still giggling. "Okay, I give up! SHERLOCK! "John squealed again and tried to shove his friend's hand out from under his clothes. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the snow melting due to his bodyheat and small rivulets began flowing down his skin.  
Since the taller man did not subside, John threw up his arms and around his neck. Abruptly he pulled Sherlock back down onto his body and to stop himself from landing on John too hard, Sherlock had to pull his hand out of the doctor's clothes and rest both his hands next to their bodies. For a moment he felt John's accelerated breathing against his ear. But after a while, John relaxed his cramped posture and he sank back on the ground. His hands slid from Sherlock's neck to his shoulders.  
The black-haired man tipped his head slightly and stared down at his friend.  
"Hi" John whispered, feeling himself flush not only from the cold. Sherlock frowned.  
"We have already greeted ..." he muttered. John rolled his eyes, but smiled wider.  
"So unromantic."  
Sherlock wrinkled his nose indignantly. "Unromantic? How is saying “Hi” out of context romantic... " he began to protest.  
John pulled down Sherlock's shoulders with his hands while pressing his own head up. Their lips touched gently at first, but John immediately pressed on and began to nibble on his friend's lower lip. Sherlock's eyes had widened, but it never even occurred to him to push his friend away. When John kissed him gently, Sherlock gradually relaxed and finally fell onto the smaller man completely. The kiss deepened and became more intimate and emotional. After a long while, they broke apart and Sherlock stared down at his smaller friend whose lips were swollen and his eyes glassy. John's thoughts swam back and forth wildly inside his head.  
"Hi...", He finally produced again, his heart still pounding hard. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Hi." He replied softly, his deep voice stringing through John from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave comments or wishes/ prompts for the next short OS in this calender series!


End file.
